


Wendy’s Party and Built Up Sexual Tension

by mcwhoremick



Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom Kyle Broflovski, F/F, F/M, Fluffy Ending, I spent way too much time on this one, Jealous Stan Marsh, Kyle has a great ass, M/M, Partying, Soft Ending, Top Stan Marsh, Underage Drinking, smutty ending too though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwhoremick/pseuds/mcwhoremick
Summary: Stan really wants to go to Wendy’s party. Kyle's a bit reluctant.. then the party actually happens.





	Wendy’s Party and Built Up Sexual Tension

If there was one place that Kyle Broflovski didn’t want to go, it would be his best friend’s ex’s party in a few hours.

But, Stan Marsh was persistent with going. 

The boys were at their lunch table, Stan with his hands clasped together and Kyle with a hand on his forehead. “C’mon, dude, please?”

“You just want me to go so I can drive you home after you get trashed,” Kyle responded, not looking up from the book he had. 

Stan looked hurt. “You know that’s not true.”

Kyle turned his gaze towards the raven. “What about last time? You cussed me out for making you leave Token’s party, and then puked on my jacket when I was helping you get inside your house.”

“Okay, listen,” Stan said, putting a hand on the back of his neck. “I was trashed. I promise-”

“I’ll make you a deal,” Kyle said, trying to put an end to the begging. “I’ll go. But you better not get wasted and fuck up the night. And if you do, I’m not taking you to another dumbass party. Take it or leave it.”

“Who are you, his mom?” Cartman said, clearly annoyed as he looked between the two. “Just take the fucking deal, Stan, Jew’s not gonna change his mind.” 

“Fine,” Stan said, throwing his hands up in defeat. “Thanks, Kyle.” 

“Mhmm,” the redhead responded, irritated. 

It wasn’t that he didn't like parties. Well, he didn’t, but that wasn’t the reason. It was Wendy Testaburger’s party. Wendy and Stan had broken up for the fourth and final time because Stan simply wasn’t ‘boyfriend material’, or whatever she had said. Stan went through a “goth” phase, and failed to realize that Kyle was the reason he had gotten back out of that shitty stage. Kyle only ignored this because of the fact that he had minor feelings for his best friend. 

He hadn’t confirmed them to anybody. He’d talked to Kenny about it once, but his blonde friend had only given him the advice that said if he really liked Stan, he’d tell him. Kenny proceeded to tell Kyle that Stan was a fucking closet case, and since Kyle was gay, it would only influence him more into realizing his actual feelings.

“Besides,” Kenny said, taking a bite out of an apple that had appeared out of literally no where, “he looks at you like he’s undressing you with his eyes. Fuck him, literally, and get rid of these middle school feelings. It gets old, trust me.”

“Thanks, Ken,” Kyle ignored the comments about him fucking Stan.

Not that he’d mind it.

Kyle was wearing a dark green turtleneck with sort of too small boyfriend jeans and a belt. He looked in the mirror and furrowed his eyebrows. “I look stupid.”

“You look great, dude.” Kyle jumped before turning around to see Stan in his room. 

“Did you have to sneak into my house like that?” he said, furiously turning red. He looked at what Stan was wearing.

His friend had on a navy blue sweater and black jeans with a belt. His hair was combed neatly, but still messy. Kyle caught himself staring and turned back to the mirror, messing with his hair. He looked at Stan through the mirror, and could’ve swore he saw his blue eyed friend raise his eyebrows and look down at his ass. Kyle’s face was red immediately and he turned his attention back to trying to keep his curls under control.

“You should go hat-less more,” Stan said. Kyle turned his eyes towards his reflection and saw Stan looking at him (and not at his ass). He shrugged.

“I’ve been working on this mess I call hair for thirty minutes,” he said, leaning back and sighing. It was tamed, at least, but his curls still fell into his eyes. 

“It looks fine,” Stan said. He stepped towards his shorter friend and raised his hands towards Kyle’s hair and began to pat and set his hair. “Suits you.” He smiled.

Kyle looked down, suddenly shy. “A-Are you ready?”

“Yep.”

They walked outside to Kyle’s car and got in, buckling in. Kyle pulled out of his driveway carefully, avoiding Ike’s bicycle the best he could.

“Who are you trying to impress anyways?”

That caught Kyle off guard. “What? What do you mean?”

“You usually never dress up or give a shit about what your hair looks like,” Stan pointed out. “Is there someone’s pants you’re looking to get in?” 

Kyle rolled his eyes. Yours. “No, Stan, I’m not. I just know there’s going to be pictures and I don’t really want to look like a hobo in them.” He looked at his friend, who was smirking. “Well who are you dressing up for, then?”

“No one.”

“Sure.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Stan smirked suggestively.

Kyle cracked a smile. “Nothing, dude. Oh, shit.” They were on Wendy’s block - anyone who didn’t even know her address could tell. There were cars lined up on each side of the road like crazy. He saw Kenny get out of Cartman’s car. The two walked inside, Cartman being greeted by Heidi. They smiled at each other before he wrapped his arm around her waist, and Kenny left them, probably scavenging for a fuck buddy. He started thinking about what Kenny had said earlier and his mind travelled.

“Why are you staring at Kenny like that?” Stan said. Kyle snapped out of his thoughts and put the car in park. “What?”

“You’re dressing up for Kenny?” Stan said, something lacing behind his voice. 

“What? Oh, no,” Kyle shook his head. “I was just thinking about what he was telling us at lunch.”

Stan looked… relieved? “Oh.”

They sat in silence for a second before getting out of the car and walking inside. It was about to be really dark, and Wendy had lights put up around the house from New Year’s that lit up the yard.

Once they got inside, Kyle scanned the room as music danced through the air. Craig and Tweek were already making out in the corner, Cartman had a drink in his hand and his other arm wrapped around Heidi, making her laugh, and Butters and Kenny were laughing by the drinks.

Kyle walked towards them, Stan following him. “Hey.”

“Hey, fellas,” Butters smiled. Kenny grinned at them, catching Kyle’s eyes and speaking through body language. Kyle shook his head.

“Hey,” Kyle and Stan said unison. Kyle grabbed two coronas from the pack and handed one to Stan, who looked at him with a smile. Kyle shrugged. He looked back at Butters and Kenny before placing the cap on the side of the counter and slamming his hand down on the top. Much to his surprise (and luck), the cap came right off. Stan copied his actions, the cap coming off on his first try as well.

He put the bottle to his lips and drank a bit, his mouth curling up at the gross taste. “I never liked the taste of beer.” He looked at Stan, who was still chugging it, holding it up to the air. Kyle made a face at him, trying his best not to admire his jawline and Adam’s apple while at it. Kenny nudged him, and he shook his head again, taking another drink of the almost addictive liquid.

“Hell yeah! Take your top off!” That sounded like Clyde’s voice. Kenny’s head immediately jerked over to the sentence, and Kyle noticed Butters frown. He sympathized for him internally.

“Who’s stripping?” Stan finally said, wiping his mouth. 

Kyle shrugged. “Probably Bebe or Red.” 

“As long as there’s tits, I’m out. Deuces,” Kenny grinned, throwing up a peace sign and walking over to the cheering. As he passed Kyle, the redhead felt a hand go into the back pocket of his jeans and slip back out. He looked back to see Kenny wink at him, and then Stan followed him.

Butters huffed, and Kyle looked over at him. “Do you have a thing for Kenny?” He didn’t mean for it to come off as blunt as that.

Clearly, Butters was taken aback by that as well. “W-what? I… No… Maybe. I don’t know.” He eventually sighed, leaning into the counter. “It just sucks. I don’t think he has a thing for guys, much less for me.”

You’re not alone. “Kenny will fuck anything that walks,” Kyle said bluntly. Butters blushed. “Is that what you want with him?”

“I mean… I guess. I haven’t really done anything like that.. other than…”

“What?” Kyle propped himself up, looking at Butters directly in the eye. “What’d you do?”

“I mean, I guess at the last party I kind of gave Kenny a blowjob?” he winced. Kyle’s eyes widened. “We were both out of it, though. I had drank a ton - er, I’d drank enough to stop me from walking straight - and he was just wild the entire night. Weren’t you there?”

“Yeah,” Kyle said, and then rolled his eyes. “I was taking care of your majesty over there.” He nodded towards Stan, who was elbowing Kenny and laughing. “I don’t know why I gave in.”

“I know why,” Butters said nonchalantly. Kyle’s heart skipped a beat. “You have a thing for him, right?”

“Where’d you hear that?” he said coolly. 

“Oh, Kyle, it’s so obvious,” Butters said, putting a hand on his shoulder and giggling. “You two stare at each other like you just waltzed out of a Disney movie.”

“I’m Jewish. I wouldn’t last in a Disney movie.”

Butters laughed at that, his giggle making Kenny turn around for a split second and smiling softly. Kyle smiled lopsidedly. 

“Kyle!” called a foreign voice from the other side of the room. Kyle searched the room to see David Rodriguez waving at him. Kyle beamed.

“Hi, David,” he said warmly, greeting his taller friend with a hug. “How’ve you been? I didn’t know you came to parties.”

“I told my parents I was going to a friend’s house,” he shrugged. “They allowed that. I’ve been good, and you?”

“Exhausted,” he admitted, looking over to where Stan and Kenny were. His eyes met with Stan’s, and his friend did not look happy. He quickly averted his attention back up to David. “Why’d you decide to come?”

“Same reason as you, probably,” he chuckled lightly. Kyle must’ve looked confused, because he added “I’m practically babysitting Token for the night. He’s already trashed,” he said, nodding over to where Token was standing on a chair with Nichole’s hand in his singing ‘Clocks’ by Coldplay. Kyle laughed, his face lightening up from actually enjoying his time.

He didn’t know how long he was standing there talking to David before he felt someone’s arm wrap around his. He looked behind him to see Stan, who was looking eye-level with David. The Hispanic gave him a disappointed smile, as if he knew something, and then left to talk with Jason.

“Uh, hey, Stan,” he said. “Did you need something?”

“Not really, just got bored of watching Red strip tease,” Stan shrugged. “I honestly forgot David went to school with us.”

“Don’t be an ass,” Kyle said plainly. “I don’t even know why you both have beef. What’d he even do?”

Stan just shook his head, letting go of Kyle’s arm. “Okay, I know I shouldn’t bring her up, but have you seen Wendy?”

Kyle narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

“Dude, it’s just weird that it’s her party and she’s not even here.”

“Fair point,” Kyle shrugged. He heard his name being said again, this time in a group. He turned his head, and so did Stan. He saw Craig, Tweek, Clyde, David, Token, Heidi, Cartman, and Nichole sitting around.

“Why’s my name being said?” Kyle appeared next to them quickly, curious.

“Oh, we were just talking about who has the best ass in the grade,” Craig said nonchalantly. “It’s you, like, no doubt.”

“Uh… thanks?” Kyle felt heat rise to his cheeks. David made eye contact with him and forced an apologetic smile. 

“Sorry, but you really do,” he admitted. 

“Agreed,” Stan said from beside him suddenly. Kyle wanted to disappear.

“Did Cartman get best tits?” Kyle grumbled, crossing his arms. 

“Ay, fuck you!” Cartman retorted over the laughter sweeping over the group. 

The night was mediocre for a while. Nothing interesting was happening other than Clyde accidentally falling off the couch and spilling his drink all over Jason, who started to freestyle against him before throwing up on the floor. 

Some people started to leave around two in the morning, whether it was in a puking mess or a couple making out and trying to walk at the same time. Kyle looked over to see Craig quite literally shove Tweek onto the counter and roughly pull down his pants. He averted his attention quickly, blushing softly. 

“Hey,” Stan called over to him. Kyle walked over, a solo cup in hand. “I, uh, found Wendy,” he said, his face a bit flushed.

“And?” 

“Dude, her and Bebe…” Stan laughed awkwardly. “They were in the laundry room, like, going at it.”

“You’re joking,” Kyle said, his jaw dropping slightly. He knew Wendy had been experimenting with girls here and there, but Bebe hadn’t ever crossed his mind. 

“Also, Kenny’s going at it with someone too,” Stan said, giggling like a schoolgirl. “C’mon, I can’t tell who it is.”

Kyle followed him, wondering who Kenny had found tonight. When they neared the hallway, he could hear exactly what Stan was talking about.

“Oh, Kenny! Oh-” They could hear clearly as they walked near the first door. There was also the sound of the headboard of a bed hitting the wall continuously.

“Who’s the lucky chick tonight?” Stan snickered to Kyle.

The redhead shrugged. “Pretty high voice. Can’t be Wendy or Bebe so… Red?”

“Only one way to find out,” Stan shrugged. Kyle slapped his arm.

“You’re terrible.” He paused, a grin creeping its way onto his face. He downed the rest of his cup and tossed it to the side. “But, why not?”

The two neared the door, and ‘accidentally’ walked in.

There was their blonde friend, fucking their other blonde friend’s brains out.

Butters was clutching the bedposts for dear life with a flushed face and his mouth stuck slightly open, filling the room with moans and Kenny’s name repeatedly. Kenny wasn’t taking mercy, thrusting in and out of the small boy. They hadn’t noticed their now red-faced friends closing the door quickly.

“Holy shit,” Stan said, trying to cover up the tent he had pitched seconds ago. He had been horny all night, and seeing that definitely did not help at all, especially not after picturing Kyle doing the same expressions Butters had been making.

“I mean, I had given Butters some advice, but holy shit!” Kyle repeated, holding his head and laughing. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Stan staring intently at him.

“What?” he said, still laughing.

“I wasn’t kidding,” Stan said, furrowing his eyebrows.

Kyle was extremely confused. “Kidding? About what?”

“Kyle, you’re really fucking hot,” he blurted out, his cheeks turning pink. “Like, I’ve been questioning for a while, and you’re not helping. You look fucking great in this outfit and I wasn’t kidding when I said you have the best ass I’ve ever seen.”

Kyle was stunned. What the fuck was happening?

Stan’s hands were suddenly on his waist, gripping his hips. “Can I make out with you?”

Kyle didn’t answer, and instead grabbed Stan’s face in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Stan’s lips were surprisingly soft. As soon as Kyle opened his mouth slightly, Stan darted his tongue into his mouth and explored around his partner’s mouth. His hands travelled to Kyle’s ass and he groped him, causing a moan to escape from Kyle’s mouth. 

They parted for air, Kyle staring into Stan’s eyes for a moment before they reconnected as if they were starving. Stan patted the back of Kyle’s thigh, and Kyle jumped up on Stan’s waist, wrapping his legs around his lower back. He placed a hand on the back of Stan’s neck as the raven slammed him up against the wall, placing love marks almost in a pattern on Kyle’s collarbone and neck. He nipped at the sensitive skin, earning bitten back moans from his partner.

Kyle moved his hips up and down, grinding down onto Stan’s boner. Stan groaned into his neck, hoisting him back up and opening the door to the nearest and most vacant room possible. Luckily, it looked like a guest bedroom.

Stan threw Kyle down on the bed and placed small kisses from his collarbones down to his thighs. Kyle impatiently unbuckled his belt, taking it off and throwing it to the side. He leaned up and started to unbuckle Stan’s belt, ripping it off excitedly. Kyle stood up and pushed Stan down onto the bed, reversing their positions. He took off Stan’s jeans, palming him through his boxers. Stan groaned in pleasure. 

Kyle finally took off Stan’s boxers, revealing his leaking dick. He stared at it in awe for a moment before leaning down and taking it into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Stan breathed out heavily. “Oh my God.” He entangled his fingers in Kyle’s hair, tugging slightly, earning a moan from the shorter boy. That sent a vibrate through Stan’s entire body, and he shuddered. Kyle smirked, humming as he bobbed his head up and down. 

Stan pulled hard at Kyle's red curls, his abdomen tightening at the feeling of a Kyle's mouth. He moaned loudly as he finished, and Kyle swallowed most of it before looking Stan in the eyes, dazed by arousal.

“Please. Fuck me,” he said, staring up at him through innocent eyes.

Stan didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled Kyle up onto the bed, the redhead straddling him. Stan placed a hand on Kyle’s hard-on, and Kyle immediately whined in the back of his throat.

“We don’t have lube or condoms,” Stan started. Kyle blushed and took a condom out of the back of his jeans. 

“Kenny,” he said quickly, before taking it to his teeth and tearing the packaging. He wrapped Stan’s dick with it before taking his jeans fully off, moaning when Stan started to massage his aching dick and nip at his exposed thighs.

“Oh, fuck, Stan-” he moaned, a high pitched noise mixing with the aphrodisiac words coming out of his pretty mouth. 

Stan couldn’t take the teasing anymore and slipped Kyle’s boxers down. They were sitting face to face before Stan finally pushed Kyle down on the bed. 

Kyle looked so pretty like this. His turtleneck still on, the hem at the bottom pushed up slightly. His face was flushed and sinful - a sight Stan was thankful he got to see. He captured Kyle’s lips in his own before finally pushing in as slow as he could control himself to.

Tears pricked at Kyle’s eyes at the pain. He moaned loudly into Stan’s mouth as he adjusted to his size. Stan stilled for a moment at the realization that he was hurting Kyle.

“Move, please!” Kyle demanded, clutching at the bed sheets. Stan pulled out before pushing back in, a bit faster than last time. It hurt, but oh, it felt so good.

Stan began to pick up the pace, causing Kyle to arch his back off the bed as he panted.

“Harder, Stan!” Kyle moaned, his head falling back. Stan clutched the bed sheets as well to get a better grip and began to pound mercilessly into the moaning ginger, panting hard. 

"You feel so good," Stan murmured in Kyle's ear, resting his head there, listening to the beautiful moans he was breathing out. "I love you.. fuck, I love you so much."

Kyle blushed hard at that, feeling his climax happening soon and tensing his entire body. He hit Stan's shoulder, signaling he was close. Stan's movements increased, and he could hear the bed squeaking and the headboard hitting the wall. Kyle came with a yelp, the sound mixing with a moan as he finished at almost the same exact time Stan did. He panted hard, seeing white spots from the best orgasm he'd ever had. 

The room was quiet with shaky breaths being the only thing that broke it. Stan raised his eyes to meet Kyle's, who was staring at him, almost surprised. Kyle closed his mouth, his lips curling into a shy smile.

"I love you," Stan said again, this time almost inaudible.

"I love you too," Kyle said back, smiling widely and kissing Stan once again. 

The morning after, Kyle opened his eyes to see a brightly lit room that wasn't his. He realized quickly that someone had their arm around his waist, and he paused, recollecting what happened last night. His eyes widened and he looked behind him to see a shirtless Stan Marsh sleeping peacefully. Kyle blushed, his smile uncontrollable. He didn't have any pants on - only his boxers - and he still had his turtleneck on. Stan had his boxers on as well, one arm underneath both he and Kyle's head and the other wrapped around Kyle's waist tightly. His face was relaxed and his breathing was slow. Kyle rolled over so they were face to face and studied his features. He had a long, straight nose that curved slightly at the tip and cupid's bow, pink lips. His face was tanned and his dark eyebrows contrasted with his dark eyelashes. His hair was messy and thick and fell in his eyes. Kyle felt like his heart was flying just staring at him. 

He was stupidly in love.

Stan's eyes fluttered for a second, and Kyle shut his eyes quickly. The raven opened his blue eyes to see an apparently sleeping Kyle Broflovski next to him, his olive turtleneck still on. His left arm was asleep from being used as a pillow by both of them, and his right arm was wrapped tightly around his partner's waist. He moved his hand up and down Kyle's side, admiring his "girlish" curves. He looked up to see Kyle's face a bit red but his eyes were still closed, and he knew he wasn't sleeping. When he was asleep, he was a deep sleeper - this wouldn't have woken him up. Stan smirked and raised his hand off Kyle's side and smacked his ass, causing Kyle to start. His eyes opened quickly.

Stan laughed. "Good morning."

"Morning," Kyle muttered, burying his face in Stan's chest. He listened to his heartbeat in an almost therapeutic way. Stan twitched, Kyle's curls making his nose itch. He moved his head.

"Do you... do you regret last night?" Kyle said suddenly, his voice muffled slightly. 

"No," Stan said simply. Kyle raised his head to meet Stan's eyes, hopeful. "I'm really glad - really, really glad we did what we did. I love you, Kyle," he said softly. Kyle ducked his head, suddenly shy.

"I love you too," he replied, smiling. Stan kissed his forehead.

"Glad you came to the party now?"

**Author's Note:**

> i spent way too much time on this but i'm super happy about the outcome!
> 
> please don't be shy to leave feedback for the many hours of sleep i lost writing this, i'd appreciate it! (*˘︶˘*)
> 
> thank you for reading! ;)


End file.
